


What Could Have Been

by greensparrow29



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Divorce, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reconciliation, True Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29
Summary: Okay, so on my mess of sims 4 Tumblr blog, I have an OC. His name is Lucas, he's a bi guy and he ends up married to none other than Vladislaus Straud.Why? No idea. But this was just some fun angst stuff I wrote to try and figure out what the actual timeline of stuff is and what I want to consider canon.I don't why anyone would want to read this. I just post stuff to here for ease of access.But if you want to see more of my version of Vlad, go look at the "vladislaus straud" tag on the Apollon-Sims's Tumblr.
Relationships: Vladislaus Straud/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	What Could Have Been

* * *

Sometimes, Vlad thinks of what Lucas could have been if he had never met him. The bright amazing father that Lucas was, but he was able to go to college and then teach. He could have had a happy simple life.

Something in Vlad knows that, it isn't his fault Lucas moved to Forgotton Hollow and it definitely wasn't his fault that Lucas had always been fascinated by the supernatural.

But maybe Vlad should have been more stern with the younger man. Made sure he never became a vampire, banished him from the hollow.

But he didn't. Instead he ended up fascinated by Lucas's curiosity, his joy, his soft brown eyes. His stubbornness. Vlad fell hard and what could he do but not refuse Lucas his wish.

Vlad almost expected Lucas to leave as soon as he got what he wanted; that he'd never talk to the vampire again unless necessary. However, he was wrong.

He got to see Lucas grow, as a vampire, as a father, as a person, in the years they first knew each other. Kaylie latched onto Vlad like nothing and honestly, he loved her almost as much as he did Lucas.

His love wasn't contained for long. They were together not long before they would have known each other for 10 years. Lucas loved him. He never did understood why, but, being loved was something he had missed dearly in his years.

The first time Lucas beat him in a duel was when Vlad decided he would marry the man. As he looked up at the glowing man above, a wild, almost crazy smile across Lucas's face, Vlad had never felt so proud and in love in his entire life.

Lucas always joked that Vlad unlocked something in him that day. Vlad would have disagreed, but honestly, Lucas did start to change after that, especially after Kaylie left to go to veterinary school.

It was common for vampires to go mad with power once they became a grand master. Lucas was never mad, just, off. He stopped seeming guilty about drinking from people and relished in helping me with Forgotton Hollow.

Vlad never really minded, but part of him was worried for the man at the time. However, Lucas was still Lucas and that was all that mattered to Vlad.

They married on their 10 year anniversary, all their remaining friends and family watching on. Vlad didn't know why it took him as long as it did, but as he looked into Lucas's eyes, he knew the wait was worth it.

It was a few years after that that something terrible happened. Kaylie, their dearest daughter, had died suddenly. Something in both him and Lucas broke that day.

They did what they could; they took in Gabriel, Kaylie's son, but things weren't perfect. Arguing, sleepless nights, nightmares. Gabriel said later that he knew they never meant anything they said, but Vlad looks at that time with disdain. Not for Lucas, but for him and his actions.

Gabriel ended up a spellcaster and the sage of untamed magic. He never had much luck with relationships either. Vlad always found time at least once a year to send him a letter.

Vlad wasn't surprised when Lucas asked for a divorce a few decades after. Nothing hurt him more than that, but he knew in his heart, that that was the right thing for them both.

Vlad spent their years apart in Brindelton Bay, struggling with the memories that everything filled him with. He tried so hard to fill the void, from getting back into old vampire groups to raising like, 6 dogs.

From what Vlad could tell, Lucas spent those years at university, studying to become a teacher while living in Sulani and sleeping with, quite a lot of people.

Having accepted his fate, Vlad was shocked when he found Lucas at his door, almost 40 years after they had divorced.

They broke down sobbing on the porch, holding the other in their arms. Lucas confessed to regretting leaving every single day, how he had missed him.

Vlad tried to argue through his tears.

"Your life was better before me. I stopped your dreams."

"The happiest time of my life was us, raising Kaylie, vampire training, looking after Forgotton Hollow. I know we can't just go back, but, I love you."

"Lucas..."

"Please at least give it a chance, Vlad."

Vlad still wonders what might have happened had they not met. But as he looked down at the sleeping man in his lap, he is reminded that, this might not be the worst outcome.


End file.
